GANG BANG
by park-hyunji
Summary: Chanyeol. Namja polos yang di ajak ke sebuah club malam yang memiliki tradisi aneh untuk setiap pendatang baru mereka. Sehun tidak tega melihat Chanyeol diawal 'tradisi'. Namun, Chanyeol diselamatkan oleh sang pemilik club yang tidak pernah sekalipun ikut bergabung menjalani tradisi tersebut! Semua member club bingung. Ada apa dengan sang 'ketua? BL-DL?DR!-CHANBAEK-slight!HUNKAI
1. Prolog

**GANG BANG**

 **PARK CHANYEOL X BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **SILGHT! HUNKAI**

 **RATED M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Boys Love, OOC, no bash, no fanwar, no plagiarism please gays^_^**

 **Ah, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite my story please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oy, bro!"_

" _Apa? Aku sedang bermain game dan jangan ganggu please"_

" _Mau ikut tidak? Kalau kau tidak itu, kau bukan lelaki sejati!"_

" _Kemana?"_

" _Lihat saja nanti"_

 _._

 _._

" _Yeol, kamu ikut dia?"_

" _Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, kalau aku tidak ikut, dia akan mengatai ku bocah ingusan yang tidak mengerti hal dewasa sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu akan di bawa kemana olehnya"_

" _Hati-hati, ya! Jangan sampai kau kenapa napa, okay?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau ikut?"_

" _Ya, aku ikut, apa tidak boleh, hum?"_

" _Yaya. Silahkan ikut. Namun jangan beritahu Chanyeol tentang apa yang akan terjadi di sana, arrachi?"_

" _Ne, ne, arra! Tapi!"_

" _Tapi apa?"_

" _Pastikan jangan apa apakan sahabat idiotku itu. Aku tidak mau dia akan menjadi pendiam setelah kau bawa ke tempat nista itu"_

" _Ne, chagiyaa~~ tidak akan aku apa apa kan sahabat idiotmu itu"_

 _._

 _._

" _Sehun. Kenapa kau bawa aku ke sini dengan pakaian seperti ini? Aku tidak nyaman, bodoh!"_

" _Sudahlah, abaikan perasaan tidak nyamanmu pada pakaian itu, bersenang senanglah di dalam nanti"_

" _mwoya? Makhsudmu bersenang senang apa?!"_

" _Sudah, berdoa saja si ketua akan keluar malam ini melihatmu"_

" _Berdoa? Memangnya dia tidak pernah ikut bergabung?"_

" _Sudah, jangan banyak tanya! Ayo, masuk!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Hei anak muda, kemarilah!"_

" _Hah.. kuyakin kau masih perjaka hmm"_

" _Sepertinya pendatang baru minggu ini sangat menarik"_

" _Kemari, anak muda!"_

" _Hei! Jangan tarik tarik aku, ahjussi mesum!"_

" _Oh, berani melawan hm?"_

" _Jangan apa apa kan aku! Sehuuuunnnn~~"  
._

 _._

" _YAAKK MAU KAU APAKAN AKU SEPERTI INI HAH!"_

" _EOMMA AKU MASIH SUCIII~~~~"_

" _HAHAHAHAHA"_

 _._

 _._

" _ngghh sshh aahhh aakkkhh!"_

" _Ya! Terus mendesah bitch!"_

" _Akkhhhh! Biarkan aku cum please.. Ngghh ssshh.."_

" _Tidak akan seblum aku mengizinkanmu, slut!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Chanyeol-ah.. maafkan aku..."_

" _Akkhhh! Sakit ahjussii!"_

" _Katakan, please, i'm begging you, BeiBei"_

" _Ahhh,, yeahh sshh nghh I'm begging you, Bei ahhhh Bei!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Anak itu... Ah, aku ini kenapa, eoh?"_

" _Ahhh. Kenapa anak itu membuatku tidak tega?"_

" _Hhh. Dasar bodoh! Aku kan membuat semua ini dari awal demi hyung!"_

" _Ah! Aku tidak kuat! Aku tidak tega!"_

 _._

 _._

" _AAA EOMMA! TOLOONGG! AHJUSSI AKU INI NAMJA AKU TIDAK MAU DIMASUKI aahhhh sshh aku nggh aku normal. Aku masih menyukai dada besar dan bokong wanita! Kalaupun aku seorang gay aarghhh aku ini pasti sang dominan, bukan nghh submissive – AHHHSSSHHH! AAAA! JA—"_

" _BERHENTI!"_

" _Berhenti atau kau akan merasakan apa yang dia rasakan berkali kali lipat lebih sakit."_

" _Fiuh. Tuhan, terimakasih!"_

" _Kau! Ikut aku!"_

" _Aku?"_

" _Ket-ketua, kenapa? ..."_

" _Jangan banyak tanya. Lanjutkan aktifitas kalian!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Ketua menyukaimu, Chanyeol-ah!"_

 _._

 _._

 **Ehehehe gimana nih? Baru prolog gays. Menurut kalian gimana? Aku butuh saran kalian. Ini mau di lanjut ato engga usah. Ini aku gatau kepikiran tentang geng beng gitudeh soalnya ya.. Gitu?**

 **Tolong review ya! Aku butuh baaangeeett saran kalian. Mau di lanjut atau di delete aja.**

 **Dan maaf kalo i will show you belom aku lanjutin malah nge post ini '-' abisnya aku kepikirannya ke sini '-' tapi i will show you lagi dalam proses kok^_^**

 **Kalo misalnya ada yang kurang, atau ada yang jelek, tolong kasih tau aja lewat review! Okei? Okei.**

 **Disini gaada gees geesan'-' jadi boys love. Main pedang pedangan hahaha.**

 **Dan, kayaknya aku bakalan lebih fokus make mereka ber empat plus beberapa member lain.**

 **Kalo kalian suka, tolong review ya^_^ nanti aku share chapt. 1 nya kalo kalian mau. Kalo gamau, aku delete(?)**

 **Ehehe. Udah deh. Aku kebanyakan ngomong ya? Ehehe maafkan :v**

 **\see ya next chapt gays. Semoga kalian merespon baik ff aku kali ini ^_^**

 **-fhsilvertear-**


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

.

" _Hei, jangan bersedih seperti itu..."_

" _Hyung akan pergi? Kemana?"_

" _Hanya sehari, sayang. Tidak apa, kan?"_

" _Aku mau ikut!"_

" _Jangan, sayang. Bahaya"_

" _Kalau bahaya kenapa Hyung tetap pergi?!"_

" _Karna... sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan kamu mengerti sayang"_

" _Hajimaaaaa"_

" _Hei, baby. Jangan menangis.."_

" _Hyung akan pergi..."_

" _Anak laki laki mana boleh menangis, heum?"_

" _Hyung akan pergi... jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

" _Hyung hanya akan pergi selama sehari, sayang"_

" _Hyuuuungggg~"_

" _Kenapa, sayang?"_

" _Jangan pergi... atau aku ikut!"_

" _Jangan. Kamu di rumah saja, oke? Besok hyung kembali lagi, sayang. Jaga diri baik baik, oke? Hyung pergi~"_

" _Hyuuuungggg~~"_

—

" _Hyung...sedang apa kau dengan laki laki bertubuh besar itu..."_

" _Nuna sedang apa di sini? Di sini berbahaya, nuna..."_

" _A-ah tidak.. aku harus pergi"_

—

" _Dasar! Apa maumu, hah?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin kau, Baekkie"_

" _Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan milikku begitu saja, brengsek!"_

" _Eits! Jangan galak seperti itu, sayang.."_

" _Tidak! Dasar lelaki brengsek! Bajingan! Pergi kau—mmpph"_

" _Jangan berontak, Baekkie sayang... atau kami akan memperlakukanmu dengan kasar malam ini..."_

" _Mpphh nggghh"_

" _Terus begitu, slut! Terus! Atau kami akan melakukan tidak kasar!"_

" _Ssshh ahh.. terus seperti itu bitch! Terus! Jangan berhenti!"_

" _AAKKHH!"_

" _Oh, tuhan! Kau masih virgin, eum?"_

" _AAKHH! KELUARKAN, BAJINGAN! AKKKHH"_

" _Bos, bagaimana ini, darahnya tidak berhenti!"_

" _Biarkan saja, untuk apa kau memperhatikan dia?"_

" _Tap-tapi, boss. Dia tidak sadarkan diri.."_

" _Ap-apa?! Tidak mungkin!"_

" _Tapi memang dia tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang tidak berhenti..."_

" _Apa katamu?!"_

" _Dia Hemophilia.."_

" _Hemophilia kau bilang?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal, bodoh!"_

" _Say—saya tidak tahu, boss.."_

" _Bawa ke rumah sakit, bilang kau menemukannya di tempat antah berantah lalu tinggalkan!"_

" _B-baik boss.."_

—

" _Hiks hiks Hyunggg"_

" _Kalau seperti ini, harusnya aku ikut denganmu, bodoh!"_

" _Hyung bodoh!"_

" _Kalau aku ikut, aku bisa meng-hapkido yang memperlakukanmu seperti ini!"_

" _Harusnya tadi aku langsung membawamu kabur! Bukannya pergi karna bocah tadi!"_

" _Hiks hyung... semoga kau bertahan.."_

" _Nuna? Kau nuna yang tadi?"_

" _A-ah.. ne?"_

" _Nuna kenapa menangis? Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _A-ah.. tidak... dan—"_

" _Nuna cantik"_

" _Yakk! Aku ini laki laki, tahu! Kenapa memanggilku nuna, eoh? Lagian.. kita orang asing dan tidak saling mengenal!"_

" _Ah? Nuna laki laki?"_

" _Iya.. aku ini tampan! Kau tidak lihat, eoh?"_

" _Ehehe.. maaf habisnya nuna cantik. Jadi kukira perempuan.."_

" _Sudah kubil—"_

" _Permisi, keluarga Byun?"_

" _Saya adiknya, dok"_

" _Ah, begini... Tuan Byun terlambat dibawa ke rumah sakit... dan kekurangan banyak darah, juga golongan darah O-minus jarang di korea selatan ini, bahkan di dunia. Jadi.. Maaf. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik.. tuan Byun tidak selamat..."_

" _Nuna sabar ne.."_

" _Hiks.."_

 _._

"HYUUUUUUNGGGGG"

"hahhh.. hahhh."

"Mimpi itu lagi... sial"

"Hyung... bogoshippo.. jeongmal bogoshippo.. mianhae.. hiks"

.

.

 **GANG BANG**

 **CHANBAEK FICTS (and little bit HunKai)**

 **RATED M**

 **MAIN CHAST :** Chanyeol Park , Baekhyun Byun

 **OTHER CHAST :** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan

 **CHAPTER :** 1 of ?

 **.**

 **.**

"Yakk! Dobi! Ireonaaaaaaa"

"Ireona pabbooyaaa"

"Yakkk cepat bangun sudah jam berapa ini?!"

Terdengar suara yang cempreng milik seorang lakilaki manis berkulit tan di dalam apartemennya bersama sahabatnya, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar sahabatnya yang belum bangun tidur.

"Yak! Dobbi! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur sambil tersenyum idiot seperti itu, hah?"

Tidak ada respon.

Laki laki manis berkulit tan yang sejak tadi berteriak itu bernama Kim Jongin. Atau yang bisa dipanggil dengan nama Jongin atau Kai.

"Apa ya..."Jongin tampak sedang berfikir dengan posisi jari telunjuknya berada di dagunya. Pose orang berfikir –kata Jongin—.

"Ahh~~"

Bagai ada bola lampu imajiner di atas kepalanya, Jongin berseru. Lalu, pergi ke kamar mandi. Tidak sampai dua menit kemudian, laki laki manis berkulit tan ini kembali ke kamar sahabatnya yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebal miliknya.

SRET.

"Nuna?" sahabat Kim Jongin itu berseru dengan polos ke arah Jongin. Namun, masih dengan mata tertutupnya.

Hening.

"Nuna kenapa menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sahabat Jongin dengan mata tertutupnya –masih—dan nada yang terlihat khawatir. Jongin bingung.

"Nuna?" Jongin kebingungan karena sahabatnya ini sepertinya memiliki penyakit kelainan otak.

"Nuna cantik." Sahabat Jongin ini berkata dengan polosnya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"APA?!"

BYUR!

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"YAKKK HUJANNN! BADAAII!" teriak sahabat Jongin ini saat merasakan –setelah 3 detik tidak ada respon—air mengguyur wajahnya. Membuatnya tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

Hanya mimpi ternyata...

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Pabboya! Itu bukan hujan! Apalagi badai! Bodoh" Jongin memukul kepala sahabat tercintanya ini dengan menggunakan gayung yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengguyur sahabatnya —Chanyeol— tadi dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali.

"Yak! Hitam! Lalu tadi apa, eoh? Dan kau memukul kepala ku dengan gayung—kau yang menyiramku hah?!" Chanyeol yang tadi sudah terduduk di kasurnya—yang basah—lalu mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin.

"Aku membangunkanmu selama tigapuluh menit, Dobbi! Dan! Dan kau hanya tidur dengan senyum senyum sendiri! Dan beberapa menit yang lalu kau memanggilku—apa? Nuna?! Oh aku ini lelaki tampan—"

"Bukan kau yang ku makhsud." Jawab Chanyeol cepat membuat Jongin menghentikan ocehannya.

"Lalu? Siapa? Nuna mu? Nuna mu kan sedang di Amerika untuk kuliah, bodoh!" ucap Jongin sarkastis.

"Bukan nunaku. Nunaku tidak punya kakak dan nuna ku itu perempuan" ucap Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sekaligus membuat berbagai pertanyaan baru di otak milik Kim Jongin.

"Lalu? Kau memanggil siapa dengan sebutan nuna dan—"

 **TING TONG !**

Ucapan Kim Jongin dipotong oleh suara bell apartemennya dan Chanyeol. Jongin menggeram kesal. _Siapasih yang datang?_ Batinnya kesal.

"Bukakan. Aku mau mandi. Mungkin itu Oh Sehun" ucap Chanyeol.

"SEHUN?!" Jongin kaget karena Chanyeol bilang—apa?! Sehun berkunjung? Oh, tuhan!

"Kenapa? Kau suka dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol santai sambil berjalan ke arah toilet.

 **BUGH!**

Satu boneka rilakkuma milik Chanyeol mendarat mulus di kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik, lalu mengambil bonekanya. Mengembalikannya di tempat semula, lalu mengambil bantal. Jongin menatapnya dengan bingung.

 _Mau apa si Dobbi ini?_ Batin Jongin. Dan langsung terjawab dengan Chanyeol yang—

"YAKK!"

Melempar bantalnya ke arah Jongin. Lalu cekikikan, dan berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Terdengarlah tawa evil milik Park Chanyeol yang keras dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau suka dengan Sehun, kan?! Akui saja! Cepat bukakan pintu untuk pujaan hatimu itu~~" ledek Chanyeol sambil tertawa dari dalam kamar mandi.

"YAK! Aku ini masih suka payud—"

 **TING TONG!**

Kalimat Jongin terpotong lagi oleh bunyi bel apartemen yang mengganggu.

Oke, kalian mungkin akan bertanya, 'kenapa Jongin dan Chanyeol bisa tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama?'. Dan jawabannya adalah..

Ayah Jongin dan ayah Chanyeol rekan kerja, dan Chanyeol serta Jongin sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka kecil. Sekitar... umur dua atau tiga tahun, mungkin?

Okay, kembali ke Jongin yang sekarang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen. Jongin mengintip lewat layar monitor yang kini menampilkan sosok namja jangkung berkulit pucat dengan wajah datarnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Jongin segera saja membuka pintu apartemennya dan nampaklah sosok asli namja jangkung berkulit pucat itu, yang tingginya hanya beberapa centimeter saja di atas tinggi Jongin.

"Ah, Jongin. Di mana Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun setelah dia masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Sedang mandi. Kau, duduklah dulu, biar kulihat Chanyeol sudah selesai mandi apa belum" ucap Jongin mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di sofa di ruang tamu yang berhadapan dengan televisi yang ada di apartemen Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Jongin lalu melanggang pergi dari ruang tamu apartemennya. Sampai di kamar Chanyeol Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang masih di dalam kamar mandi.

"Dobbi, cepatlah! Sehun sudah menunggumu!" teriak Jongin dari luar kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Chanyeol.

"Yaya, aku sudah selesai! Keluarlah dari kamarku atau..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Atau apa, Dobi?"

"Atau kau mau melihatku telanjang, silahkan menetap di kamarku" ucap Chanyeol sambil keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe saja.

"YAK YAK YAK DOBBI!" Jongin melempar bantal yang ada di kasur Chanyeol ke arah Chanyeol. "KAU! Diam di situ! Aku keluar!"

 **BLAM!**

Pintu kamar Chanyeol di banting oleh Jongin. Dan Chanyeol tertawa keras. Chanyeol membuka bathrobe nya dan ternyata Chanyeol sudah menggunakan boxer dari dalam kamar mandi. Hanya saja ia ingin mengerjai teman se-apartemennya itu. kekekeke.

"Jongin-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang sedikit terlonjak karena bantingan pintu di belakangnya yang ternyata pelakunya adalah Kim Jongin.

"Tidak, tidak apa apa" ucap Jongin lalu berjalan melenggang melewati Sehun menuju dapur. Sehun yang melihat wajah marah Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil, sebelum memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke arah psp yang tadi dibawanya.

 **CEKLEK!**

Sehun menengok ke belakang, dan tampaklah sosok sahabatnya yang jangkung dan bertelinga peri itu dengan rambutnya yang basah dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Chanyeol, si namja dengan telinga peri dan senyum idiotnya.

"Ya, kau mandi seperti perempuan saja, lama sekali" ucap Sehun datar lalu kembali fokus dengan psp nya.

"Aku hanya mandi sepuluh menit, Sehun. Kau berlebihan" ucap Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun yang kosoh.

Sementara itu, Jongin datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa segelas minuman. Lalu berjalan melewati Sehunyang sedang bermain dan Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya, eum, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan minumannya. Dan ketika Jongin berjalan tepat di depan Chanyeol, dia berhenti karena merasa diperhatikan, dan menengok dengan ekspresi polosnya menatap Chanyeol. Dan...

"Aku bagi"

Chanyeol mengambil gelas berisi orange juice yang ada di tangan Jongin dan menghabiskannya. Jongin yang sadar langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"YAK! Itu punyaku, bodoh! Ambil sendiri!"

"Sudah habis, kau kalau mau ambil saja lagi" ucap Chanyeol santai lalu meraih remote televisi yang ada di meja pendek di depannya.

"YAK!" Jongin yang kesal mengambil gelasnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Namun, ada yang menahan tangannya. Jongin berbalik dan melihat Sehun yang tersenyum bodoh –persis seperti Chanyeol—.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin ketus karena sebal dengan Chanyeol.

"Ambilkan untukku juga, ya, Jongin-ah~" ucap Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya, yang hanya Chanyeol dan Jongin saja yang bisa melihatnya.

"Hhh. Baiklah" ucap Jongin lalu berjalan menuju dapur dengan kaki yang di hentak hentakkan. Seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum menang. Haha.

"Dia manis" gumam Sehun. Namun, Chanyeol dapat mendengarkannya.

"Manis? Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol langsung pada Sehun.

"Ah? I-itu.. anu.. ish.. Mikerr! Ya! Miranda Kerr! Model Victoria's Secret ituloh yang sexy" ucap Sehun terbata bata. Chanyeol memicingkan matanya ke arah Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Shehun yang sadar di perhatikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa? Tidak" jawab Chanyeol cepat. Tak lama, Jongin datang membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas orange juice. Teman yang baik.

"Chanyeol, ceritakan yang tadi!" ucap Jongin setelah menaruh nampan berisi tiga gelas orange juice di meja pendek yang ada di depan sofa.

"Ceritakan apa, Jong?" tanya Sehun yang tidak tau apa apa mengenai kegiatan-mengigau-pagi-hari-Chanyeol.

"Tidak, bukan apa apa" ucap Chanyeol cepat lalu men death glare Jongin. Namun, sepertinya Jongin tidak takut dengan deathglare Chanyeol.

Jongin duduk di sofa kosong di samping Sehun. Lalu duduk dengan santai dan berkata, "Tadi pagi itu Chanyeol memimpikan seorang nuna nuna. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa"

"YAK! HITAM ITU AIB KU BODOH!" ucap Chanyeol yang kesal dengan Jongin, berdiri dari sofanya dengan wajah –sok- garang.

"Ceritakan, Yeol, ceritakan kau mimpi apa!?" ucap Jongin antusian mengabaikan teriakan Chanyeol yang besar itu. beruntung apartemen mereka kedap suara.

"Oh, jadi Chanyeol sukanya dengan wanita yang sudah tua" ucap Sehun santai nan datar dengan wajah nya yang mendukung.

"Dia belum tua! Dia masih muda, tahu!" ucap Chanyeol membela 'nuna'nya itu.

"Yaya. Terserah kau, Chanyeol. Sekarang ceritakan tentang nunamu itu" kata Jongin final. Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah baiklah, demi kalian. Sahabatku—"

"Lebay" potong Sehun.

"Ya! Kau mau mendengarkan tidak? Kalau tidak, yasudah aku mau nonton konser Sandara nuna di youtube!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh, jadi Chanyeol seorang fanboy Sandara 2NE1 ya" ucap Sehun datar dan cuek. Membuat Chanyeol geram sendiri.

"Aku tidak jadi cerita, mau tidur" ucap Chanyeol final, dan membangunkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"DOBI AKU MENDENGARKAN! KEMBALI KAU!" Jongin berteriak dan menarik Chanyeol ke tempat semula, duduk di sofa jomblo, eh sofa single.

"Ceritakan. Cepat. Atau. Aku. Tidak. Akan. Membantumu. Mengurus. Apartemen. Ini" ucap Jongin dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Yakyakyak! Baiklah, baiklah, tuan Hitam" Chanyeol menarik nafas, "dan tuan albino"

"Aku tidak albino, caplang!" ucap Sehun tidak terima dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ya, terserah dan aku tidak—"

"Cepat ceritakan, dobbi!" Jongin geram dengan kedua temannya ini, sedikit berteriak.

"Hehe. Baiklah. Jadi, begini. Waktu aku kelas dua Junior High School, saat baru pulang dari minimarket. Aku pulang lewat gedung tua yang seram itu" Chanyeol mengingat ingat lagi. "Aku lihat ada seseorang memakai hoodie dan beanie. Aku samperin lah dia"

"Terus? Itu siapa? Setan?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"Bukan, bodoh. Jadi, aku bilang saja 'nuna sedang apa di sini? Di sini berbahaya nuna" aku berkata seperti itu ke dia, namun dia langsung pergi begitu saja, aku bingung apa yang menakutkan dari namja tampan sepertiku—"

 **PLETAK!**

Jongin menjitak kepala Chanyeol, keras. Membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

"Yak! Kau kenapa menjitakku, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol tidak terima kepala–pintar-nya di dijitak oleh Jongin.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, dobi" ucap Sehun santai. Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun sudah menaruh psp nya di meja pendek di depannya. "Lanjutkan ceritamu"

"Huh, menyebalkan. Tidak ada protes, jangan memotong ceritaku. Atau aku tidak mau cerita lagi" ucap Chanyeol sebal karena dua orang di depannya ini menyebalkan sekali, suka sekali memotong cerita dia.

"Ne." Ucap Sehun dan Jongin serempak.

"Baiklah. Setelah itu, aku mendapat telfon, katanya ibu Jongin masuk rumah sakit. Aku langsung berlari ke rumah sakit dari situ. Lalu, saat sedang ke toilet, aku melihat nuna lagi di depan ruang unit gawat darurat. Dia menangis. Dan saat aku memanggilnya nuna, dan aku bilang 'nuna cantik' dia marah marah dan bilang kalau dia namja. Huh, aku tidak peraya ada namja secantik dia" Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mendengus.

"Nuna? Namja? Jadi yang kau panggil nuna itu seorang namja?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Iya, namja. Tapi itu katanya. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia namja. Meskipun dia lebih tinggi dariku saat itu" ucap Chanyeol lagi dan—

 **PLETAK!**

Jongin menjitak kepala Chanyeol lagi.

"Kenapa menjitak kepala pintarku, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Jongin sambil mengusap usap kepalanya.

"Bodoh, kau memanggil seorang namja dengan kata nuna? Aish"

"Iya, abisnya dia cantik"

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih memimpikannya?" tanya Sehun kali ini.

"Dia cinta pertamaku." Ucap Chanyeol santai. Lalu menyesap orange juice nya.

"APA?! KAU GAY?!" Sehun kaget dan berteriak kali ini. Setidaknya dia punya teman gay juga.

"Ya, demi dia aku rela gay. Jongin juga gay." ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Kasihan Soojung" Sehun memang mengabaikan kata 'jongin juga gay', tapi dalam hati dia berterak senang. Sedangkan Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak perduli dengannya" ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Dasar brengsek"

"Aku tidak perduli" ucap Chanyeol. Karna memang dia tidak tertarik, apalagi menyukai Soojung. Teman satu kampusnya.

.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol menyalakan playstationnya, dan bermain fifa disana. Game bola. Game anak laki.

Di sampingnya, terlihan Sehun dan Jongin yang saling curi curi pandang dan Jongin yang wajahnya memerah. Chanyeol tidak sadar dengan kejadian di sampingnya itu.

"Saranghae" ucap Sehun pada Jongin, lebih tepatnya bergumam.

"Ne?" Jongin membeo.

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae Kim Jongin" ucap Sehun pada Jongin, kini lebih lantang dan lebih keras.

"Yakyakyak! Kalian ini, kenapa berlovey dovey di sini, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan bermain playstation.

"Ini apartemenku juga, dobi!" ucap Jongin.

"yaya."

"Jadi?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin, kini telah menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Jongin menggoda Sehun.

"Saranghae. Would you be mine?" tanya Sehun. Harap harap cemas dengan jawaban Jongin.

"Ne, nado saranghae—mmpph"

Sehun membungkam mulut Jongin dengan mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit nafsu.

"YAKYAKYAK. KALIAN JANGAN BERLOVEY DOVEY DI SINI" Ucap Chanyeol yang sebal dengan kedua temannya ini.

"Ya, salah kau, jomblo"

"Terimakasih" Chanyeol melanjutkan aktifitas bermain playstationnya.

.

"Oy, bro!" Sehun memanggil Chanyeol.

"Apa? Aku sedang bermain game dan jangan ganggu please" ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi yang menampilkan permainan playstationnya.

"Mau ikut tidak? Kalau kau tidak ikut, kau bukan lelaki sejati!" ucap Sehun yang kini duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lihat saja nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **==TBC==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review nya ya chingu chingu sekalian. Jangan jadi hantu, okay? Dan maaf kalo chapt satu ini kurang memuaskan para readers karena aku emang lagi nge blank banget gatau kenapa. owkay. Jangan lupa review gays. Saranghaechanbaek.**

 **;; fhsilvertear**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

.

"Oy, bro!" Sehun memanggil Chanyeol.

"Apa? Aku sedang bermain game dan jangan ganggu please" ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi yang menampilkan permainan playstationnya.

"Mau ikut tidak? Kalau kau tidak ikut, kau bukan lelaki sejati!" ucap Sehun yang kini duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lihat saja nanti," Sehun berkata pada Chanyeol dengan wajah jahilnya. Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Sementara itu di dapur, Jongin dan Sehun sedang berbicara berdua. "Kau ikut?" tanya Sehun pada kekasih barunya ini, Jongin.

"Ya, aku ikut, apa tidak boleh, hum?" jawab Jongin sambil mengelus rahang Sehun, menggoda agar dibolehkan ikut bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Yaya. Silahkan ikut. Namun jangan beritahu Chanyeol tentang apa yang akan terjadi di sana, arrachi?" Sehun menatap Jongin dalam, Jongin terlihat sangat senang.

"Ne, ne, arra! Tapi!"

"Tapi apa?"

"Pastikan jangan apa apakan sahabat idiotku itu. Aku tidak mau dia akan menjadi pendiam setelah kau bawa ke tempat nista itu," Jongin mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, chagiyaa~~ tidak akan aku apa apa kan sahabat idiotmu itu," jawab Sehun sambil menyubit ujung hidung Jongin.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **GANG BANG**

 **CHANBAEK FICTS (and little bit HunKai)**

 **RATED M**

 **MAIN CHAST :** Chanyeol Park , Baekhyun Byun

 **OTHER CHAST :** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan

 **CHAPTER :** 2 of ?

.

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Boys Love, OOC, no bash, no fanwar, no plagiarism please gays^_^**

 **Ah, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite my story please?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jong," panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya kepada Jongin yang sedang asyik meminum coklat hangatnya di balkon apartemen, menikmati suasana malam Seoul.

"Kenapa?" jawab Jongin, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan indah malam hari kota Seoul.

"Menurutmu Sehun akan membawaku kemana? Kau tahu selama ini aku jarang pergi kemana mana," tanya Chanyeol pada sahabat yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih dari partner dance-nya ini.

"Ung. Mana ku tahu, Yeol. Aku saja jarang jalan sama dia, harusnya kau lebih tau dibandingkan aku!" ucap Jongin yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabat kecilnya itu, memandangnya, dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di tempat _itu_ nanti.

' _Maafkan aku berbohong, Yeol. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu tempat itu, tempat yang mempertemukanku dengan seorang Oh Sehun,'_ batin Jongin bersedih sekaligus tidak tega dan mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun.

"Ugh, Yeol, kamu ikut dia?" tanya Jongin setelah beberapa saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Oh Sehun. Chanyeol terlihat bingung, antara ikut atau tetap di rumah, namun ia mengngat kata kata Sehun tadi.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, kalau aku tidak ikut, dia akan mengatai ku bocah ingusan yang tidak mengerti hal dewasa sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu akan di bawa kemana olehnya," wajah Chanyeol terlihat agak murung, takut Sehun akan membawanya ke tempat yang aneh aneh.

"Hati-hati, ya! Jangan sampai kau kenapa napa, okay?" ujar Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum dan berlalu ke arah dapur.

Sebenarnya, Jongin sedih, khawatir, dan takut kalau Chanyeol benar benar pergi ke tempat _itu_. Itu adalah tempat awal pertemuannya dengan Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun yang beraksi sebagai penyelamat hidupnya, meskipun dengan cara yang sangat salah dan memaksa.

 _._

 _._

* * *

Chanyeol melamun di balkon kamarnya. Sehun bilang, mereka akan berangkat bersama pada pukul setengah 10 malam dan sekarang baru pukul setengah 9 malam. Ia terus memikirkan, akan dibawa kemana ia oleh si 'evil' Sehun. Masalahnya, mereka berangkat pukul setengah 10 malam, pasti ada _hal aneh aneh_ yang akan terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun tiba tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol, membawa _paper bag_ berisi pakaian yang harus Chanyeol gunakan. Pakaian yang _wajib_ digunakan untuk _orang baru_.

"Hoy, Yeol," sapa Sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol. "Pakai baju ini, setengah jam lagi kita berangkat," Ujar Sehun sambil memberikan _paper bag_ berisi setelan celana dan atasan itu. Chanyeol pun langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju tanpa melihat isi _paper bag_ itu terlebih dahulu.

.

 _._

* * *

"Lu, malam ini ada anggota baru lagi?" tanya seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitamnya kepada sahabatnya yang berambut _blonde_ , Luhan.

"Yatuhan, apa kau tidak tahu di sini setiap hari pasti ada anggota baru?" tanya sang sahabat kembali tidak percaya.

"Aku malas melihat daftar anggota baru, apalagi hasil foto dan videonya," ujar laki-laki berambut hitam ini dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hari ini kau hanya duduk santai di ruanganmu lagi, boss?" tanya Luhan nada menyindir kepada sahabatnya itu. Bosan karena kerjaannya datang ke tempat itu hanya untuk menemani sahabatnya berdiam diri di sebuah ruangan sambil minum aneka ragam minuman beralkohol.

"Memangnya aku harus ngapain lag, Lu, kalau tidak di sini?" tanyanya balik.

"Ya, kau bisa ikut melaksanakan kegiatan itu dan tahu bagaimana enaknya melakukan kegiatan itu. Atau setidaknya, kau bisa menonton dari dekat, lihat para anggota baru memohon pada namamu," Ujar Luhan pada sahabatnya yang pemalas ini, dan seorang pemilik tempat yang _tidak pernah_ terjun langsung ke _lapangan_.

"Aku malas. Kalau kau mau lihat atau ikut, ikut saja. Aku akan minta Minah atau siapapun temani aku di sini," ujar laki laki berambut hitam tadi masih dengan wajahnya yang datar, seakan tidak ada ekspresi lain di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Dasar pemalas," Luhan mendengus lalu pergi ke kulkas mengambil minuman dingin favoritnya, _bubble tea_ yang _wajib_ tersedia di kulkas itu.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang membutnya sangat sangat tidak nyaman. Bayangkan saja, tubuh proposional nan tinggi milik Chanyeol harus dibalut dengan _skinny jeans_ yang robek sedikit di bagian lututnya, dan kemeja putih yang pas ngetat dengan tubuhnya.

Jongin yang melihatnya kaget, lalu melotot kepada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, dan berkata, "Ayo berangkat. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Jongin benar benar harus bicara dengan Sehun nanti.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di sebuah gedung dengan tampilan kumuh dan lampu neon yang membentuk kata 'EXOTIC' besar di tengah agak ke atas. Chanyeol makin curiga bawa ini adalah club malam. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak masalah pergi ke club malam, yang jadi masalah adalah pakaiannya saat ini, ia tidak mau dikira gay oleh orang orang. Ia hanya mau gay dengan _noona_ itu.

"Sehun. Kenapa kau bawa aku ke sini dengan pakaian seperti ini? Aku tidak nyaman, bodoh!" ujar Chanyeol kepada Sehun saat mereka bertiga berada di dalam club malam itu, mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan menembus kerumunan orang orang ke pojok gedung.

"Sudahlah, abaikan perasaan tidak nyamanmu pada pakaian itu, bersenang senanglah di dalam nanti," Sehun menjawab dengan santai sambil berhenti di depan ruangan dengan papan tulisan 'Bei's Aset' tertempel di pintu dengan seorang bertubuh besar berdiri di depannya.

"Mwoya? Makhsudmu bersenang senang apa?!" Chanyeol kaget lantas memelototkan mata bulatnya itu di hadapan Sehun yang beberapa senti lebih pendek dibandingkan dengannya.

"Sudah, berdoa saja si ketua akan keluar malam ini melihatmu," Sehun mulai memegang kenop pintu ruangan itu dan menunjukkan sebuah kartu, begitu juga Jongin sambil menunjuk Chanyeol, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol juga akan ikut masuk bersama mereka.

"Berdoa? Memangnya dia tidak pernah ikut bergabung?" Chanyeol bingung dengan perkataan Sehun. Makhsud dari 'berdoa saja si ketua akan keluar malam ini melihatmu' itu apa.

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya! Ayo, masuk!" Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin memasuki ruangan tersebut. Mereka menuruni beberapa anak tangga dengan ruangan yang seperti kekurangan sumber penerangan itu, menuju sebuah pintu untuk memasuki ruangan selanjutnya.

Bau _sex_ langsung memasuki indra penciuman mereka setelah Sehun membuka pintu kedua itu. Anehnya, di dalam isinya hanya laki laki saja kecuali para _bartender_ , itupun hanya sediki dan lebih banyak bartender bercelana ketat dan kemeja ketat seperti apa yang Chanyeol kenakan. Bedanya, pakaian mereka lebih _erotis_ dibandinkan dengan Chanyeol.

Di bagian atas, ada sebuah ruangan dengan kaca superbesar yang dapat melihat ruangan ini secara keseluruhan. Ruangan itulah yang digunakan oleh sang ketua untuk bersantai setiap malam tanpa mengindahkan kaca raksasa itu yang bisa memberikan pemandangan _erotis_ dari seluruh bagian ruangan itu.

"Yeol, aku dan Jongin harus menemui temanku sebentar, kau di sini saja dan nikmati semuanya, oke? Kami pergi!" sebelum Chanyeol menjawab, Jongin dan Sehun pun langsung melengang pergi entah kemana.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hana celingak celinguk entah harus berbuat apa. Kebanyakan orang di sini melakukan _sex_ tanpa tahu tempat dan waktu, dan yang melakukan itu _sesama laki-laki_ , namun desahan demi desahan dan pemandangan pemandangan ini, membuat Chanyeol _turn on_ dan _miliknya_ berceplak di balik _skinny jeans_ nya.

"Hei anak muda, kemarilah!" Seorang ahjussi tiba tiba datang ke hadapan Chanyeol dengan membawa segelas minuman beralkohol. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, namun ia masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

"Hah.. kuyakin kau masih perjaka hmm," ahjussi tadi makin kurang ajar dengan meremas pantat Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya pendatang baru minggu ini sangat menarik," laki laki yang lebih muda dari ahjussi itu namun tidak jauh lebih tua dari Chanyeol tiba tiba datang dan mengelus _milik_ Chanyeol yang sudah berceplak itu.

"Kemari, anak muda!" ahjussi tadi menarik Chanyeol ke arah sebuah meja dengan peralatan yang... errr.

"Hei! Jangan tarik tarik aku, ahjussi mesum!" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman ahjussi tadi dan berontak. Namun, ahjussi itu masih kuat ternyata dan dibantu oleh laki laki tadi.

"Oh, berani melawan hm?" ahjussi itu berhenti alu berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan mengelus _miliknya._

"Jangan apa apa kan aku! Sehuuuunnnn~~" Chanyeol tersentak, ia ingin menangis rasanya. Namun, ia harus jaga imej karena ia seorang laki laki, mana mungkin menangis.

Namun, Chanyeol terus meneriakkan nama Sehun dan Jongin karena ia tidak kenal siapa siapa lagi selain Sehun dan Jongin. Ia tidak tahu harus minta tolong kepada siapa lagi disaat seperti ini, saat dirinya dilecehkan oleh ahjussi _gay_ yang mesum itu. Chanyeol berdoa dalam hati agar tuhan menyelamatkan hidup dan harga dirinya sebagai laki laki.

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Kau serius tidak ada niatan untuk melihat kegiatan menyambut anggota baru sekarang?" tanya Luhan kepada sahabat dinginnya ini.

"Memangnya ke-spesial-an apa yang dia punya sampai aku haus melihatnya?"sahabat Luhan itu balik bertanya, kebiasaan.

"Kata mereka dia menarik," Luhan capek menyuruh temannya ini untuk sesekali memantau. Selama tiga tahun memiliki club ini, temannya itu hanya pernah _dua kali_ memantau _kegiatan penyambutan_ itu.

"Aku tidak peduli," ujarnya datar sambil meminum anggur.

"Tap—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK PERDULI!" ia kesal akhirnya berteriak, lalu, "kalau kau mau ikut, silahkan turun."

Luhan hanya mendengus sebal. Selalu seperti ini. Luhan bingung kenapa hampir setiap hari club ini punya anggota baru bahkan dengan sang ketua hanya kurang dari tiga kali ikut berpartisipasi, bahkan hanya menampakkan batang hidungnya saja bisa dihitung dengan jari.

 _._

 _._

* * *

"YAAKK MAU KAU APAKAN AKU SEPERTI INI HAH!" Chanyeol berteriak takut saat tubuhnya digerayangi oleh ahjussi ahjussi mesum. Tangannya mulai ditarik ke arah... borgol? Atau pengikat tanga?

"EOMMA AKU MASIH SUCIII~~~~" Chanyeol semakin takut dan berteriak sekencang kencangnya dengan suara bassnya ketika celananya mulai dilucuti oleh para ahjussi mesum itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA" ahjussi ahjussi dan para laki laki muda haus _sex_ itu tertawa melihat seorang laki laki yang kira kira berumur tidak jauh lebih tua daripada Chanyeol itu melucuti celana _ripped skinny jeans_ dan celana dalamnya.

Terpampanglah _milik_ Chanyeol yang besar dan sudah berdiri tegak itu di hadapan _para kaum adam_ ini. Dengan bulu yang tumbuh disekitarnya dan kepala _junior_ yang kemerahan, membuat semua _kaum adam_ yang menonton ingin menyentuhnya, bahkan mengulumnya.

Salah satu dari mereka yang berbadan mungil mulai mendekati Chanyeol yang dengan posisi tangan dan kaki terikat, membuat tubuh tingginya membentuk bintang. Lalu, lelaki mungil bernama Ken itu mulai memainkan milik Chanyeol yang sudah tegang itu.

Ken mengocok pelan _milik_ Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mendesah, "Ahhhh."

Sambil mengocok _milik_ Chanyeol, Ken mengulum ujung _milik_ Chanyeol, Chanyeol makin keenakan merasakan _service_ dari Ken. Tangan Ken menjalar ke _twinsball_ milik Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Ahhh sshhh.. Terus-hhh ughhh," Chanyeol terus melenguh merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa karena ujung lidah ken bermain di lubang _junior_ nya.

Merasakan _milik_ Chanyeol berkedut, Ken langsung mengambil sebuah benda besi dan memakaikannya di milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasakan dingin di ujung penis nya langsung mengintip kebawah dan,

"Ini namanya _cock ring_ sayang," ujar Ken sambil meremas remas _twinsball_ Chanyeol, Chanyeol melotot seketika dan terus mengeram dan mendesah.

"Ahhhh... sshhh.. Terus-ughhh"

"Ahhh ahh ak-uhh mau keluar-hh aasshhh, ahhkk," Chanyeol mengeram karena cairannya tidak bisa keluar terhalang oleh _cock ring_ sialan itu.

"ngghh sshh aahhh aakkkhh!" dan Chanyeol terus mengeram serta mendesah karena sakit di bagian _penis_ nya yang seperti mau meledak itu.

"Ya! Terus mendesah _bitch_!" teriak seorang ahjussi dengan rambut keputihan di kerumunan, terlihat senang melihat Chanyeol kesakitan.

"Akkhhhh! Biarkan aku _cum_ please.. Ngghh ssshh.." Chanyeol memohon karena ia sudah tidak kuat dengan ini semua. _Sperm_ nya harus segera dikeluarkan karena sudah sangat mendesak ingin keluar. Lihat saja, kepala _junior_ nya sampai memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tidak akan sebelum aku mengizinkanmu, slut!" teriak Ken di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol makin menggeram sekaligus mendesah karena rasanya menyakitkan namun juga sangat nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Membuat Chanyeol terus mendesah tanpa henti.

"Chanyeol-ah.. maafkan aku..." Jongin meneteskan airmatanya di pelukan Sehun. Mereka baru kembali dari bertemu dengan rekan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu dan keadaan Chanyeol sudah mengenaskan.

"Kau tak bisa apa selamatkan dia seperti kau menyelamatkan aku dulu?!" Jongin menatap Sehun sungguh sungguh.

"Tidak bisa sayang... Aku sudah ter-data sebagai seme mu, sebagai lelaki-mu, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan dia kecuali ada keajaiban ketua mau menghentikannya..." Sehun menjawab dengan wajah yang sedih juga. Seharusnya mereka tidak meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri!

"Tapi itu hampir mustahil untuk ketua menghentikan ini Hunni..." Jongin makin sedih mengingat Chanyeol tidak ada yang menyelamatkan.

"Akkhhh! Sakit ahjussii!" Chanyeol berteriak sangat kencang ketika dua buah _nipple clamp_ dipasangkan di masing masing _nipple_ Chanyeol.

"Katakan, please, i'm begging you, BeiBei!" teriak ahjussi itu kepada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Ken masih sibuk dengan _penis_ milik Chanyeol.

"Ahhh,, yeahh sshh nghh I'm begging you, Bei ahhhh Bei!" Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus memohon agar ia dibiarkan _cum_ , lalu seluruh penderitaan ini akan berakhir dan ia bisa segera menghajar si Oh Sialan Sehun itu.

.

 _._

* * *

" _YAAKK MAU KAU APAKAN AKU SEPERTI INI HAH!"_

" _EOMMA AKU MASIH SUCIII~~~~"_

Terdengar teriakan dengan suara bass dari ruangan di bawah yang meminta tolong dengan memanggil ibunya. Membuat laki laki berambut hitam legam ini _berniat_ menengok kebawah. Ia merasa _sedikit_ penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di bawah.

Untuk ke-tiga kalinya dalam tiga tahun lebih, laki laki ini berjalan ke arah kaca raksasa yang membuatnya dapat melihat seluruh penjuru ruangan di bawahnya. Pertama untuk orang yang sekarang menjadi pacar sahabatnya, Kris. Kedua untuk melihat aksi heroik seseorang yang menyelamatkan pacarnya. Dan yang ketiga adalah sekarang.

Pandangan lelaki berambut hitam ini jatuh kepada seorang laki laki bermata bulat yang merem-melek dengan tubuh tinggi yang sudah telanjang, serta kaki dan tangan yang diikat di tengah ruangan. Ia terus memperhatikan laki laki yang memita ampun dan berteriak-teriak itu.

"Anak itu... Ah, aku ini kenapa, eoh?" Ia merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat lakilaki itu meminta tolong.

"Ahhh. Kenapa anak itu membuatku tidak tega?" Ada sedikit perasaan tidak tega melihat laki laki itu seperti kurang menikmati semua ini. Seperti melakukan atas dasar paksaan.

"Hhh. Dasar bodoh! Aku kan membuat semua ini dari awal demi hyung!" Ia mengingat sang kakak, yang membuatnya membuat club ini. Maka dari itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolong laki laki bermata bulat di bawah.

"Ah! Aku tidak kuat! Aku tidak tega!" Ia segera berlari ke bawah. Membuat Luhan, sahabatnya, tercengang kaget.

Sampai di bawah, semua orang langsung membelah jalan, memberinya jalan untuk datang ke seorang lelaki yang sedang mengerang serta mendesah di tengah ruangan. Dan, orang orang juga kaget ia tiba tiba muncul ditengah saat seperti ini.

"BERHENTI!"

 _._

 _._

* * *

Chanyeol kaget karena Ken membuka celananya, lalu mengarakan _miliknya_ ke _manhole_ milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol belum siap dan _tidak akan siap_ untuk menjadi _submissive_. Chanyeol dilahirkan untuk menjadi normal atau _dominant_. Bukan _submissive_.

Chanyeol berdoa kepada tuhan dalam hati dan,

"AAA EOMMA! TOLOONGG! AHJUSSI AKU INI NAMJA AKU TIDAK MAU DIMASUKI aahhhh sshh aku nggh aku normal. Aku masih menyukai dada besar dan bokong wanita! Kalaupun aku seorang _gay_ aarghhh aku ini pasti sang dominan, bukan nghh submissive – AHHHSSSHHH! AAAA! JA—"

"BERHENTI!" tiba tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi.

"Berhenti atau kau akan merasakan apa yang dia rasakan berkali kali lipat lebih sakit," ucapannya yang tegas membuat semua orang diam terpaku melihat orang yang sangat jarang muncul ini.

Namun sepertinya seorang Ken terlalu nafsu untuk memasukkan _miliknya_ ke dalam Chanyeol yang sudah menempel di _manhole_ Chanyeol.

"Ken! KAU DENGAR AKU?! JAUHKAN PENISMU ATAU AKAN KU KEBIRI KAU!" teriaknya. Membuat Ken langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Fiuh. Tuhan, terimakasih!" gumam Jongin dan Sehun berterimakasih kepada tuhan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terlalu shock dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

Laki laki itu mendekati Chanyeol, melepaskan _nipple clamp_ dan _cock ring_ yang terpasang di tubuh Chanyeol. Lalu memberikan celana Chanyeol, "Pakai. CEPAT!" perintahnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun langsung memakai celananya dalam keadaan _juniornya_ yang masih tegak berdiri.

"Kau! Ikut aku!" ucap laki laki berambut hitam legam itu menunjuk Chanyeol, lalu kembali berjalan ke ruangannya.

"Aku?" Chanyeol membeo sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Ket-ketua, kenapa? ..." tanya salah seorang dari orang orang yangada di kerumunan itu. Lalu, laki laki berambut hitam itu berbalik,

"Jangan banyak tanya. Lanjutkan aktifitas kalian!" ujar laki laki berambut hitam legam itu tegas. "Ya, kau yang baru selesai pakai celana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan berkata, "Jangan ada foto dan video malam ini yang terekam. Hapus semua atau kalian semua akan kukebiri!" Lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya diikuti oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di ruangan laki laki itu, Chanyeol terkagum karena ruangan itu bisa terbilang _sangan memadai_ dan juga _mewah_. Dan Chanyeol juga melihat seorang laki laki mungil cantik bermata rusa dengan wajah _shocknya_ menatapnya dengan laki laki penolongnya tadi.

Laki laki itu menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di sofa putih yang ada di pojok ruangan, lalu ia ikut duduk di sofa _single_ di sebelahnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja, Baekhyun," ujar laki laki berambut hitam itu.

"Oh, aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol membalas dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Ugh. Maaf Chanyeol, tapi itu harus diselesaikan. Akan sakit jika dibiarkan seperti itu," ujar Baekhyun menunjuk _junior_ Chanyeol yang masih tegang itu.

Chanyeol dan Luhan menganga karena _shock_ mendengar perkataan frontal Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~=TBC=~**

* * *

 **HALO GAYS. PARA CHANBAEK HARD SHIPPERS.**

 **HUN-KAI HARD SHIPPERS.**

 **DAN EXO-L YANG BACA FF NISTA KU INI KKKK.**

 **Maafin aku ya yeollie kamu disiksa disini... Hiks. Aku juga ga tega bikinnya sebenernya:( tapi skenarionya emang begini mau diapain lagi yegak. Tolong jangan keroyok aku karna chanyeol hampir jd uke hiks.**

 **Jangan lupa ya buat review sama fav sama follow ff nista punyaku ini. Semakin banyak yang review aku semakin semangat lanjutinnya. Aku butuh banget masukan, kritik dan saran dari kalian! Kalo gaada kritik dan saran, ff ku gaakan ada kemajuan hehehe gembel gembel terus /? Kkk**

 **Tapi nih ya, satu review, follow, and fave dari kalian berharga banget buat aku. Setitik review aja udah seneng banget. Apalagi kalo isinya ada saran, kritik, apalagi pujian dari kalian /eh.**

 **Buat yang gasuka, bilang aja lewat review, nanti bakalan aku perbaikin di next chapt. Tapi kalo banyak yang gasuka dan minta aku stop ff ini, aku bakal stop ff ini kok ^_^**

 **Hehehe. Maaf ya banyak omong.-. sekian dan terimakasih dari park-hyunji**

 **Saranghaechanbaek.**

 **Saranghaekaihun.**

 **Saranghaekrishan.**

* * *

 **;; PARK-HYUNJI (PREV: FHSILVERTEAR)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

"Baek…" panggil Luhan pada sahabatnya yang baru saja mengatakan hal bodoh—ya, menurutnya itu sangat bodoh. "Kau tidak benar-benar ingin melakukan itu, kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap Baekhyun cemas.

Pasalnya, sahabatnya ini, meskipun memiliki club LGBT berkedok club normal di lantai atas, sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dengan hal-hal yang berbau seks. Bukan hanya kurang, tapi benar-benar tidak berpengalaman. Makanya, untuknya, tidak heran mengapa sejak pertamakali didirikan dan adanya upacara tersebut, Baekhyun hanya pernah turun ke club itu selama tidak lebih dari lima kali.

"Kenapa, Lu?" Baekhyun menengok kea rah Luhan dengan wajahnya yang sangat polos. "Apakah salah jika aku melakukannya?" kalimat Baekhyun ini diakhiri dengan wajah Baekhyun yang memelas kepada Luhan, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Tapi Baek," Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang malah menunjukkan puppy eyesnya kepada Luhan. "Baek, dengar. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa. Jadi, suruh saja orang di bawah untuk meng-oralnya, oke?" ujar Luhan memberi saran yang sangat _brilliant_ tapi terkesan sangat bodoh di mata Baekhyun.

"Mana bisa aku menyuruh orang lain untuk mengoralnya? Ayolah, Lu, biarkan aku melakukannyaaaa," Baekhyun cemberut. "Jika kau tidak kuat, panggil saja Kris-mu itu kesini. Dasar, laki-laki sok sibuk," ujar Baekhyun dengan gerutuan di akhirnya, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kea rah laki-laki bertubuh besar di hadapannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku mengabaikanmu," ujar Baekhyun kepada laki-laki di depannya sambil tersenyum manis. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah bingung campur lelah dan bingung. "Sebelumnya, siapa namamu tadi?" berdebat dengan Xi Luhan membuatnya lupa dengan nama orang yang kini duduk di kursi tepat di hadapannya.

"Ah, s-saya P-Park Chanyeol," jawab Chanyeol tergagap. Masih mencerna apa yang didebatkan oleh dua orang kerdil(?) di depannya.

"Ah, tidak perlu nervous. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang seperti orang-orang di bawah lakukan padamu," ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang manis, sangat manis. Hingga membuat Chanyeol hampir terkena penyakit diabetes. Oke, ini lebay. "Dan tidak perlu seformal itu padaku!" lalu Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lagi membuatnya tambah menggemaskan.

"Baiklah…" Chanyeol membalas dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Siapa yang tidak lelah diserbu oleh ajussi-ajussi dan hampir dimasuki?

"Baiklah. Jadi, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun memberi jeda sedikit pada kalimatnya sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kentara sekali raut lelahnya bercampur dengan wajah penasaran… sepertinya? "Jadi, apa kau masih mau melanjutkannya? Aku tahu itu sakit sekali.. Jahat sekali mereka menggunakan _cock ring_ itu padamu…" lanjut Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kea rah Chanyeol Junior yang masih berusaha keluar dari tempatnya.

"Apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **GANG BANG**

 **CHANBAEK FICTS (and little bit HunKai and KrisHan)**

 **RATED M**

 **MAIN CHAST :** Chanyeol Park , Baekhyun Byun

 **OTHER CHAST :** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu

 **CHAPTER :** 3 of ?

.

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Boys Love, OOC, no bash, no fanwar, no plagiarism please gays^_^**

 **Ah, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite my story please?**

 **.**

 _2,245 word(s)_

 **.**

"Apa?" Chanyeol masih terkaget, padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah menaminta izinnya untuk menuntaskan urusannya itu. "Ah… Baiklah," jawab Chanyeol malu-malu. Jujur, ia tidak pernah terfikir akan melakukan hal ini dengan laki-laki. Chanyeol harus menebas Sehun setelah ini!

Setelah mendengar persetujuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung berjongkok di depan Chanyeol dan menurunkan resleting celananya, dan membuka celananya, membebaskan Chanyeol Junior dari tempatnya, dan langsung menampar wajah manis Baekhyun, membuatnya tersipu.

"Oh.. Aah," Baekhyun bergumam. "Mengapa punyamu besar sekali, eoh?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil memainkan twinsball milik Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mengerang keenakan.

"Ahhh, ini—oohhh," sampai sampia Chanyeol tidak kuat hanya untuk mengatakan satu kalimat. Hanya desahan demi desahan yang bisa kelyar dari bibir seksinya itu.

Baekhyun mengurut kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah tegang dan berkedut dengan sangat pelan, membuat Chanyeol mengerak tak sabar. "Oh, tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi? Ughh," geramnya sambil melihat kea rah kejantanannya yang sedang diurut Baekhyun yang kini sudah makin kuat dan cepat.

"Ooohh, yaa, seperti itu!" Chanyeol mendesah nikmat atas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan terhadap penis miliknya. "Ugh, gunakanlah mulutmu yang seksi itu…" Chanyeol mulai meracau tidak jelas. Namun, Baekhyun menanggapi racauan itu dengan langsung memasukkan setengah penis milik Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya.

Tangan baekhyun sibuk meremas penis Chanyeol yang tidak muat masuk ke dalam mulutnya, sebelahnya lagi memainkan twinsball milik Chanyeol. Matanya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang penuh kenikmatan.

"Ssshh—aahh!" Chanyeol masih sibuk mendesah sambil menekan kepala Baekhyun agar penisnya semakin banyak masuk ke goa hangat milik tuan Byun tersebut, pinggulnya ikut ia gerakkan berlawanan dengan arah gerakan kepala Baekhyun, meminta kenikmatan lebih.

Baekhyun terus menaik-turunkan kepalanya, giginya bersentuhan dengan urat-urat penis Chanyeol, membuatnya ikut mendesah tertahan. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol yang besar itu dari mulutnya, membuat Chanyeol kecewa. Namun, detik berikutnya pria besar itu kembali mendesah kenikmatan karena Baekhyun bermain dengan lubang kencingnya. Menekan-nekan dengan benda kenyal tak bertulang di dalam mulutnya.

Sekali-kali, ia menggigit kepala penis Chanyeol yang berbentuk seperti topi berwarna merah muda. Lalu, ia memasukkan lagi lolipop baru itu ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya kuat. Chanyeol pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan penis besar di dalam mulutnya berkedut, menandakan akan segera menembakkan cairan putih kental dari dalamnya.

Hingga sedotan ke-enam Baekhyun, Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya di mulut Baekhyun, "Ahhhhhh!" Chanyeol mendesah lega sekaligus nikmat dengan pelepasannya. Mengintip ke bawah, melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk membersihkan sperma yang keluar dari penisnya, yang meluber ke sekitar pipinya juga.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol, lalu mencium pria mungil tersebut, juga membersihkan spermanya yang berantakan di pipi Baekhyun, menjilatnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memakai celananya kembali.

"Pakailah celanamu kembali, Park. Jika kau butuh kamar mandi, ada di pojok sana," Baekhyun menunjuk kamar mandi di samping pintu masuk, membuat Chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjukannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia memasuki sebuah pintu berwarna putih di pojok yang lainnya, diikuti oleh Luhan, meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang melongo, kaget atas apa yang barusan mereka lihat.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan pribadinya, yang diikuti oleh Luhan di belakangnya.

BRAK.

Luhan sedikit membanting pintu itu kalalaki-laki bermata rusa tersebut menutup pintu berwarna putih dengan tulisan "Baekki's Area" di depannya.

"Apa-apaan yang barusan kau lakukan?!" Luhan membentak, sadar akan ruangan ini yang dibuat kedap suara. "Kau membiarkan laki-laki random itu menjadi orang pertama yang kau layani seperti itu?!" Baekhyun hanya pasrah sambil menggosok giginya dan menatap Luhan dengan mata sayunya.

"Baek, are you serious?! Hah?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung dengan kelakuan ajaib dari temannya ini.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia hanya memandang kosong ke depan. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukannya kepada Chanyeol yang baru ia lihat hari ini, di tengah barnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa batinnya merasa Chanyeol tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu sehingga ia menghentikan _upacara adat_ yang seharusnya berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang bersumpah di depan semua anggota.

Tak lama, pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok tinggi dengan mata elang yang tajam dan rambut pirang yang di-pomade klimis yang sudah sedikit berantakan.

"Kris!" pekik Luhan, mendekati kekasihnya lalu memeluknya, mencium bibirnya sejenak. Membuat Baekhyun jengah sendiri. "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Makanya cepat cari pasangan—"

"Oh, siapa pria tinggi di depan yang berama dengan Sehun dan Jongin? Kupikir itu _pacar pertamamu_ , Baek," Kris memotong ucapan Luhan lalu mendekati Baekhyun, memeluknya sekilas.

Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun dan Kris jika bertemu, berpelukan. Yang mengenalkan Luhan dan Kris juga Baekhyun, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir. Baginya dan Kris, Baekhyun sudah seperti adik yang harus mereka lindungi bersama, makanya Luhan sangat marah mengetahui Baekhyun menawarkan _oral_ kepada Chanyeol, orang asik.

"Bukan! Tapi Baekhyun kita meng _-oral_ -nya!" Luhan kembali berapi-api. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kupikir kau suka perempuan!" Kris berpura-pura ngambek, membuat Baekhyun memukul lengannya.

"Baek, aku tanya lagi. Kenapa kau bersedia mengoralnya bahkan disaat kau benci hal tersebut karena—"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Lu."

"Kalau begitu, buat aku mengerti!"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang pasti, ada yang berbeda dan tidak asing dalam dirinya... Meskipun kami baru bertemu. Batinku tidak bisa membiarkannya diperlakukan seperti itu, seperti kejadianmu, atau Jongin beberapa tahun yang lalu," Baekhyun menunduk, tidak berani menatap Luhan yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Ia merasa sudah mengecewakan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Biarkanlah Baekhyun tumbuh, Lu," Kris menenangkan kekasihnya, memeluknya. Lalu, kembali menatap Baekhyun yang terduduk di kursi pianonya, siap melantunkan nada-nada indah dari alat musik tersebut. "Dan—wah! Coba lihat, Baekhyun kita yang manis sudah besar! Sudah bisa menyukai seseorang—"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Kris nyalang.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau membawanya kesini? Ke ruanganmu, tuan Byun tersayang," Kris menyeringai, berusaha memojokkan _adiknya_ yang menggemaskan ini.

"Setidaknya biarkan ia bersumpah dulu, atau—"

"Kau memang ingin cepat-cepat dengannya ya? Wah, Baekhyun kita yang agresif!"

Lalu, Kris dan Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kalian menyebalkan!" Baekhyun berteriak lalu melempar mereka berdua dengan bantalnya, mengusirnya agar cepat keluar dari ruangannya. Luhan dan Kris pun keluar dengan Kris yang memeluk pinggang Luhan sambil masih tertawa dengan kelakuan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Aisssh!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bukan hanya Luhan dan Kris yang bingung dengan perlakuannya, ia sendiri pun demikian. Bagaimana ia melakukan hal seperti itu kepada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya—oh! Bahkan, mereka baru saling mengetahui nama masing-masing.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, lalu menggosok giginya dengan pasta gigi rasa strawberry disana. _Baekhyun pecinta strawberry._

Setelah itu, ia kembali ke ruang pribadi yang merangkap sebagai kamarnya, menghampiri piano putih gading kesayangannya yang diletakkan engan cantik di depan kasurnya yang penuh boneka. Baekhyun memainkannya, memainkan lagu apapun yang ia hafal guna menghilangkan stressnya.

Bagaimanapun, itu kontak Baekhyun dengan laki-laki dengan begitu dekat, untuk pertama kalinya! Ingat, pertama kalinya!

CEKLEK.

Pintu terbuka, "Baekhyun?" panggil seseorang.

Baekhyun menoleh, dan langsung memekik tertahan karena kaget. "Oh! Sehun? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Baek, aku hanya ingin bertanya," Sehun tidak berbasa-basi. Ada apa gerangan seorang Byun Baekhyun melakukan hal dmikian untuk pertamakalinya kepada seorang laki-laki asing yang mungkin baru ditemuinya kurang dari enam jam.

"Silahkanlah. Pasti kau akan bertanya tentang laki-laki itu," Baekhyun langsung menembak, mengetahui pasti apa yang akan Sehun—bahkan semua orang pertanyakan saat ini.

"Ya. Hehe," Sehun nyengir, lalu berdehem. Kembali serius dengan apa yang akan ditanyakannya. "Jadi, apa kau mengenal Chanyeol sebelumnya? Apa kau menyukainya dan kebetulan melihatnya di _meja_ itu? Atau kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya? Lalu, bagaimana bisa—kau berani mengoralnya sedangkan kau trauma dengan hal seperti itu!"

"Sehun?"

"Ya, Baekki?"

"Aku bingung harus jawab darimana, pertanyaanmu banyak sekali dan kau tidak membiarkanku menjawabnya satu-satu. Jadi, bisa kau ulang?"Baekhyun menampilkan wajah polos seperti anak anjingnya, membuat Sehun mengela nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah," Sehun lalu mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir kasur berukuran king-size milik Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mengenal Chanyeol sebelumnya?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, atau kau pernah melihat Chanyeol lalu tertarik dengannya lalu melihatnya di _meja_ itu?"

"Tidak juga."

Sehun mendesah frustasi, mengeluarkan pertanyaan terakhirnya. "Apa kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Chanyeol?"

"TIDAK!" Bakhyun refleks berteriak, lalu menutup wajahnya.

"Ah, jadi begitu," Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya _sok_ mengerti dengan semuanya. "Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana sejarahnya kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada si Park bodoh itu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan. Ia sedikit tercengang melihat alis Sehun yang berkerut, orang ini biasanya tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya, sekalipun!

"Ung... harus kumulai darimana?"

"Dari awal, masa mau kau ceritakan dari akhir?" lalu, mereka berdua terkekeh bersama.

"Awalnya aku hanya bosan karena kuliahku libur dan aku tidak ada tugas sama sekali, jadi kuputuskan untuk menontonnya dari atas. Kalau dihitung-hitung aku baru lima kali turun ke bawah, enam jika kasus Chanyeol dihitung.

Aku memperhatikannya sejak awal—"

"Oh, jadi Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol, ya.. Hm—"

"YAK! Jangan memotong ceritaku!" Baekhyun merengut lucu. Sehun hanya terkekeh lalu mengangguk kecil mempersilahkan Baekhyun melanjutkan storytellingnya.

"Aku memperhatikannya sejak awal. Kupikir, dia, yah—me- menarik.."

"WAH—"

"JANGAN MEMOTONG!" Baekhyun kesal, sehingga ia meneriaki Sehun yang menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi, hanya dibalas dengan kekehan oleh Sehun. Baekhyun membatin, apa Sehun kesambet setan? Tidak biasanya begitu ekspresif seperti ini.

"Menarik, yah.. dan aku merasakan hal yang sama saat aku melihatmu, Luhan, Kris, Jongin seperti itu. Seperti, kalian tidak pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti itu. Meskipun begini, aku masih punya hati nurani!" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Berbeda dengan mereka yang memang datang dengan sukarela, kalian berlima aku yakin diajak teman dan tidak mengetahui isi _club bawah_ ini sebelumnya. Alhasil, tidak menikmati upacara adat yang ada," Baekhyun menunduk. "Maaf, aku membuat ini terlalu kejam, ya? Tapi, banyak orang yang menikmatinya, Hun..."

"Tidak apa, Baek. Lebih banyak lagi yang membutuhkan tempat seperti ini, dimana mereka tidak dikucilkan dan dicaci maki oleh orang-orang. Kau melakukan hal yang _hampir_ benar, Baek," Sehun menenangkan laki-laki yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya ini. Meski Baekhyun lebih tua darinya, Sehun tetap merasa Bahwa Baekhyun adalah Adik kecil yang harus dilindungi, dan diperhatikan.

.

.

 _Sementara itu di ruangan Baekhyun..._

Kris dan Luhan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun bersamaan, memandang sekeliling.

Jongin sedang tiduran di pundak Sehun, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang hanya diam di ujung sofa, meratapi apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia- ia di oral oleh seorang laki-laki!

Sedangkan Sehun, tidak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, dia memikirkan bagaimana Baekhyun sekarang. Apa yang dilakukannya setelah melakukan hal yang baru pertama kali dilakukannya, pastilaki-laki itu kaget, dan tidak mempercayai perlakuannya sendiri.

"Ada yang bermarga Park di sini?" suara bariton tegas milik Kris terdengar. Membuat ketiga kaum adam di ruangan itu menengok ke arahnya, tidak terkecuali Luhan yang langsung bangun dari posisinya yang bersandar.

"S-saya," Chanyeol berdiri, berjalan ke depan Kris. Dengan tingi Kris yang hanya dua centi di atas Chanyeol, laki-laki itu tidak terlalu terintimidasi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya yang mendapati Kris hanya diam sambil menelitinya dari bawah ke atas, dari atas ke bawah.

"Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun barusan, aku minta maaf atas sikap—"

"Tidak apa," Chanyeol langsung memotong ucapan Kris. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padanya," lalu, Kris hanya mengangguk dan duduk disofa panjang diikuti oleh Luha yang terus memelototi Chanyeol.

Bukannya takut, tapi Chanyeol hampir tertawa dengan wajah imut Luhan yang berusaha garang itu. Sangat lucu.

"Park Chanyeol," Kris berkata dari tempatnya dengan kaki kanan yang ia letakkan di atas kaki kirinya, membuatnya terlihat lebih berwibawa, dan mendominasi. Melihat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya imajiner di atas kepalanya, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang membuat mata besar Chanyeol semakin membesar sedetik setelahnya. "Upacara adat kedatanganmu belum selesai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **===TO BE CONTINUE===**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALO! PARK-HYUNJI AKA PENULIS GANGBANG DISINI.**

 **MAAFIN ATAS KETERLAMBATANNYA YANG HAMPIR SETAHUN INI. KEMARIN GAADA IDE:(TRS SEBENERNYA UDAH JADI TAPI... FLASHDISKNYA ILANG, LAGI. MAAFIN DIRIKU YANG TELEDOR INI.**

 **AKU HARAP KALIAN MASIH ADA YANG NUNGGU FF ABAL ABALKU INI.**

 **TETAP CINTAI CHANBAEK GAIS.**

 **BTW SELAMAT TAHUN BARU, SEMOGA 2017 MEMBAWA KEBERKAHAN UNTUK KALIAN DAN CHANBAEK KONFIRM. AAMIIN.**

 **BTW LU PADA KAGET KAN, TERCENGANG KAN, HISTERIS KAN CHANBAEK ABIS NGEDATE DI TEMPAT SKI SKI GITU.. AHAY AHAY.**

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU.**

 **LOVE,**

 **PARK HYUNJI.**

 **TETAP CINTAI CHANBAEK, JANGAN LUPA. AKU CINTA KALIAN, CINTAI AKU JUGA GAPAPA. EHEHE**

 **YANG MAU KENALAN BISA KASIH INBOX... MAKASIH3**


End file.
